Roll the Dice, and let the Adventure Begin
by 7dragons7
Summary: The nations are snowed in after a Word Conference. Thanks to a wonderful idea from Japan, they make character sheets, and set off on an adventure. In a Final Fantasy D&D like world.  Pairings: Many and will vary
1. Snowed In

Chapter 1 - Snowed In

"I can't believe we're snowed in" Muttered the Englishman, starring out the window at the city covered in snow.

"I know! No hamburgers!" sighed America, brooding, he folded his arms on the conference table and rested his head on them.

England felt one of his bushy eyebrows twitch, but decided not to comment. Hamburgers were the least of their worries.

"Guess it's one big slumber party, aru," China said, fairly amused and not at all put off with the situation.

"TSK! It figures. I finally crash one of these things and I'm trapped here! Mein GOTT! This is Not awesome!" muttered an angry Prussian .

"No one invited you here, it's your own fault you're stuck here!" snapped the Austrian.

"Cheer up comrades!" Russia said cheerfully.

Arthur turned to look at the group of people he was stuck with. It wasn't just the G8 but other nations as well. Austria, Hungary, even Sealand and Seychelles were here. He sighed. Just great. Damn America and his damn weather. With a sigh, Arthur sat at the table, resting his head in his hand. A whole night… with… this. Great.

"Mes amis, don't fret! I'm sure there is something we can do to keep us occupied~" France said softly.

With that, Japan suddenly sat up in attention. His brown eyes shining. "I have an idea!"

The room turned it's attention onto the older country.

Japan nodded fairly excited. He open his note book and flipped to a spare few pages. Quickly writing on them. "America-san. You like video games, correct" He didn't need to ask, he of course knew the answer already, it was more for the benefit of the room.

"Yes I do." The blonde glanced around looking for a 360 or a PS3. Blue eyes suddenly lighting up. "Kiku… are we going to kill…" The American leaned in. "zombies?"

Kiku was torn between a laugh and a sigh, and settled for shaking his head. "No. Well. I suppose we could… but it's not that kind of game… It's a fantasy game."

This time it was Arthur's turn to lean in close. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yes.. Magic, curses, all sorts of things."

Russia took a seat back down. "A game full of curses, da?"

Japan smiled, pleased that he had gained most peoples attention. "Hai. Please sit down and I will explain it to you."

All eyes were upon Japan. "We each take on a role of a hero, and play out a story."

"What if we don't want to be a hero?" grumbled Prussia.

Japan signed inwardly. "But Prussia-san… you will be the.. Most awesome hero of the group.."

Scarlet eyes gleamed. "Really?"

"Really." Kiku said dryly. He shook his head, turning the piece of paper he had been writing on. "I hope you don't mind, I already put you in the character class I feel you would best be suited for. I think you will have more fun doing something that fits you best." Kiku cleared his throat. "Um.. Let's see here. Canada-san."

The young blonde perked up. Surprised that he was being acknowledged, and was going first. He thought for sure he was going to be excluded from this. "Y-yes?"

"You are going to be our Archer. You will be able to attack from a distance and hit enemies the rest of us can't get to."

The blonde nodded happily, holding on to his polar bear tightly "Thank you!"

Kiku smiled slightly at the young boy and continued, "Are bard will be Austria-san."

The man adjusted his glasses though smiling slightly. "I didn't think there would be a position suitable for myself."

"Greece-san, you will be our Beast Master…"

There was a soft mew from the top of the man's head and he nodded slightly.

"Turkey-san will be a Berserker, England-san will be a Black Mage.."

England's emerald eyes lit up. "I will be able to perform the dark arts within the group?"

"Hai.." Japan looked up at the pleased faces so far. A bit proud of himself. "Liechtenstein-san, will be our Blue Mage,"

"Pardon," the young girl chimed in. "What does a Blue Mage do?"

"You absorb the spells of enemies and are able to use them back at them."

She nodded slightly, unsure. "Okay then.."

Japan continued. "Sweden will be our chemist. Belarus will be the Dancer, Germany will be a Dark Knight."

"Wait wait wait!" growled an unhappy voice. "A Dark Knight sounds awesome! Why does my Ludwig get to be such an awesome thing?"

"I didn't think a Dark Knight suited you."

"Eh?"

"A Dark Knight's major ability is to sacrifice himself for the team and other party members, even at the cost of his own life."

The room was fairly silent for a moment. That title did in fact suit the Prussian, who gave up everything to help his brother, to the point where wasn't even a Nation anymore.

"Perhaps, Herr Japan is trying to imply, is that you no longer have anything to give up, Gilbert.."

Scarlet eyes flashed, and it took the strong hand of Germany to hold the Prussian back before he could leap over the table at the Austrian.

"Stop acting like a barbarian and leave Mr. Austria alone!" demanded Hungary, standing up to defend the violet eyed man.

"Gomen nesai… Prussia-san. I didn't want to bring up unpleasant feelings, this is for fun… I have a good role for you, I promise."

"Tsk. Whatever," The Prussian mumbled, calm at last, though brooding at his place at the table.

"Ahem.. Denmark-san shall be our Dragoon. Netherlands-san will be our Fighter, France-san will be the Gambler."

"Sourire Lady Luck sur nous ~ hahaha,"

"Switzerland-san will be our Geomancer, America-san will be the Gunner."

"Yeah! Pow pow!" Alfred laughed, pretending his fingers were guns and shooting into the ceiling.

"W-wait?" Murmured Canada. "Isn't a gunner… just a better version of an Archer?"

"That's right Comrade," Russia said cheerfully, his dark eyes gleaming.

The Canadian buried his face in his bear's fur. Out done by America… again!

"Prussia-san, you will be our Knight"

This seemed to cheer the albino up slightly. "Just like back in the day, huh?" He grinned, remembering when he was the best and most awesome man alive. Well, he still was… but he had been really awesome back in the day.

"Russia-san will be our Magic Knight." Which on it's own sounded to powerful a class to give to the frigid nation, but it did suit him best… " Our Mime will be Sealand and the Monk will be China-san."

"Way to stereotype me Japan, aru!" huffed China, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did it to what we are best of us. America the cowboy nation is the gunner, after all."

"Well… What are you? A ninja or something, aru?"

The shorter nation flushed slightly, "Or something.. Anyway.. The Ninja is Taiwan," another huff from China. " Italy-san will be an Onion Knight, Hungary-san will be a Paladin, Finland-san a Red Mage, Iceland-san a Scholar, Belgium-san a Soldier, Norway-san a Summoner, Romano-san will be the Thief, Poland-san will be the Time Mage, Spain-san a Warrior, and Seychelles will be our White Mage. And I'll be a the Samurai." Japan took a deep breath nodding at his work. "Does that work for everyone?"

There was a mumbled agreement.

Japan sighed contently. "Now write a little bit about your character. A few spells or abilities, but nothing overly powerful right now. Basic things abilities. And a little back story." More murmurs of agreement and soon the room was filled with the soft scratches of pen on paper. At the very least, this was a good way to pass the time, and hopefully sooner rather then later they could leave.

Slowly the writing stopped, and everyone looked up expectantly at Japan.

"Well…" Began Japan taking a deep breath looking at everyone's face. It raged from England's fairly excited one to well, Sweden's complete lack of interest.. "Let us begin…

AN

This is going to be… interesting. I've had this idea to have the Hetalia characters as RPG characters. A friend and I are drawing them and you can see a few of them on DA. But I'm a better writer then an artist. SO I had to write a fic.

The story will flip from them at the conference table, to the imaginary world that they are playing in. Being mages and warriors. Their adventures will range from finding crystals, like in Final fantasy, to meeting talking lions in wardrobes, to finding evil rings, and other fairytales and fantasy adventures from around the world.

I will be rolling dice and flipping coins for their abilities just like in D&D So. This should be interesting for me and you. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Forming a Party of Four

Chapter Two- Forming a Party of Four

A dark haired man took a deep breath as he walked to the top of the hill. The soft breeze catching his hair messing up the already untidy locks. It caught his scarlet cape as well. His armor shinning in the afternoon sunlight. Antonio's green eyes looked down at the small village, a castle just behind the town. The flags waving, representing the kingdom.

Spain smiled happily and stretched slightly. He had been summoned by the lord of that castle. He couldn't imagine for what, but he was excited all the same. He adjusted his belt that held his trusted blade and set off down the hill.

* * *

"Bondad! Am I the main character?" Spain looked up excitedly after his small monologue.

Japan shook his head. "No. You're not. No one is the main character."

"But you started off with me. The main character always appears at the start of the story!"

"Nein" Austria cut in. "I could name plenty of books where another character was introduced first, before the actual main character,"

Spain looked a little put out.. "So I'm not the main character,"

No in many different languages came at the Spaniard.

Antonio entered the town. It was bustling with energy and excitement. Stalls offering all kinds of goods and items.

"Ward off the creators that lurk in our lands. Don't go anywhere without it!"

"Broadswords Iron swords! Shields too! Get your Broadswords!"

"Potions! Ethers! Red Potions! Green Potions! Are you brave enough to true the Blue Potion!"

The Spanish warrior took in the sights and sounds, following the path up to the castle. Flags of red, and yellow waved proudly. He marched up the stone steps proudly, and into the castle.

The castle was lovely. Grand on the inside. And he was greeted with the proud salutes of the soldiers that kept watch over this kingdom.

"By your request, I have come, and wish I could do what I can to serve you," he stated once he reached the throne, he took a knee bowing his head respectfully.

The man at the throne, stood up and placed a hand to his chest. He was an older man, who had little hair left. But he had been ruling this kingdom for thirty five years, he was a well respected man. "I thank you for coming. I have been worrying about something for some time. I fear that I no longer can put it off. I heard you were a great warrior, would you be willing to go and look at the crystal to the north."

"I'd be honored, senor," He saluted the king proudly. "I will check on the crystal, and see what I can do."

"I thank you, warrior. But it's dangerous, even for you. I'd advice getting at least three others to go with you." The King raised his hand to the Warrior. "Plus Ultra,"

The Spaniard raided his hand as well. "Gracias," With a deep bow he turned to go. Whom would he pick to go on this adventure with?

* * *

"Who should I pick?" Spain asked looking at Japan.

Japan tapped his chin, looking around the room. "Ah! America-san, is your soda cup empty?"

SLUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP

"AH! It is now." The American said happily handing over the empty cup.

"Arigato." Kiku placed the cup in the middle of the conference table and spun it.

"Wait!" Demanded England standing up, clearly outraged. "We're playing Spin the Fat American's Soda Cup to choose a group? Why?"

"It's the fairest way." Japan said simply watching the cup spin. Alfred pouted poking his stomach. He wasn't fat…

"What? It's obvious! White mage and Black mage are essential! You leave it to chance and you'll end up getting a terrible team! Someone Like… Like…" he watched the cup as it landed on the Austrian. "Like the Bard…"

Roderich adjusted his glasses. "Well, your team is fortunate that you get wonderful music to listen to for the entire journey."

England sighed retaking his seat as he watched the Austrian spin the cup next, the cup choosing it's next team member.

It landed Norway next. This seemed to cheer up the Englishman greatly.

And the cup was spun once more. Landing on…

"Haha~ This team wont be so bad after all." Arthur ginned starring at the straw was pointing to him. Summoner, bard, warrior and the all important black mage. We'll be fine," The Englishman's mood quickly changed into something far more pleasant. "It'd be nice if we had a healer… but we'll be fine..

* * *

Spain left the castle, wondering where he could find some strong willed and powerful allies. Emerald eyes saw a tavern…

* * *

"STOP!" Alfred slammed his hands on the table, he was standing up now. "A tavern Spain? That's cliché! That's horribly clichéd!"

"While I agree with America, I'm more shocked that you know the word cliché." England said leaning back in his chair.

"Ahahaha Angelterre. As the one who raised peu Amérique, you shouldn't insult his vocabulary, as you were the one who taught him it." France practically sang.

England merely rolled his eyes ignoring the Frenchman's good point.

"They should have a big entrance! We're all heroes right! Heroes need big entrances!" America said ignoring both his older brother figures.

Japan nodded.. "That's a good point.." The older nation quickly jotted a few things down in his notebook. "Alright then… let's do that.."

America looked ecstatic, and couldn't wait for his turn to be allowed to play.

* * *

The Spaniard saw the tavern, but he doubted any great heroes would be drinking in bars. And yet…

There was a lovely melody coming from the tavern.

The Spaniard stepped in looking around. The tavern was mostly empty, except for a few over achievers coming in early start to their night. And there, in the corner sitting at the piano was a man.

Spain slowly made his way up to the man. The song the man had been playing just ended.

"Perdon," Spain said kindly, wanting to grab the man's attention before he started playing again.

Bright violets shielded by a thin layer of glass turned to look at him. "Ja?"

"That music… it was wonderful.."

"Danke.." The music man gave the Spaniard a warm smile. He was dressed in fine clothing, violets and silvers. "Those that can appreciate my music are good people."

"Do you captivate the hearts of everyone in this dinky tavern?"

The brunette laughed warmly, the stray piece of hair that stood all on it's own bounced slightly as the Bard laughed. "Man, woman and beast, none can escape my melody."

"Beast you say?" The Spaniard was impressed. "Can you fight monsters with you music?" It sounded to good to be true, but someone with that talent….

"Indeed. I keep them at bay with my tunes. Actually fight them no.. but I can do other things… I have a violin for when I travel and I am always safe as long as I play."

"Magnifico!" The Spaniard patted the music man on the back. "I am on a mission from the king of this land. He wants to know if I would go check on the crystal, he fears that something may be wrong. Would you go with me? I could use your aid."

The musician gave it some thought.. "Very well.. I suppose this could prove to be interesting. I accept," He stood from the piano, placing a feathered hat upon his head and followed the warrior out of the tavern.

"We need two more to accompany us.." Spain sighed, looking around. He didn't see any one else who looked like they could assist them.

"Accompany you to the crystal in the north yes?" The bard and warrior quickly turned around. There a young looking make in robes of white and blue stood. He had a cross barrette in his blonde hair, and a dark blue hat upon his head."

"Correct!" Antonio said happily. "How did you know?"

"A little fairy told me," he held out his hand, allowing a little ball of light land on his finger. "HEY" went the Fairy.

The Austrian bard, leaned down to look at the little sprite. "I see.. You speak to Fairies?"

"No. I summon them. I'm a summoner."

"Amazing! Would you come with us on our journey?" The warrior said excitedly.

The blonde boy sighed, waving his hand so the ball of light Fairy disappeared. "I suppose. I have nothing better to do.. But before we leave, I'd like to go to the Black Magic shop. I require Mana to perform my spells."

With a swish of his robes the boy led the way to a dark little alleyway. "Come out! I need more mana potions!"

Two emerald orbs appeared in the darkness. "Already? You summoners sure know how to waste,"

"Fool. Silence yourself. I am going on a mission, and it's best to be prepared."

"A mission you say? Do go on…"

"To the crystal in the north. There are some concerns."

"AH! So I have heard, the emerald orbs vanished, and from the shadows a man stepped forward in robes of black, his face hidden by the rim of a large pointy wizard hat. "I'd like to see if these rumors are true or not, myself. Would you be willing to take me with you? I promise I will not bring you down, I am skilled. He held out his hands, flames encircling them. Lighting up his features as he smiled madly at them. He was pale with bright emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows.

The Summoner turned to look at his companions. "Well?"

"He is more then welcome! We did need one more companion!" The Warrior said eagerly.

"Wonderful. The let us please make haste! I fear for the life of the crystal."

The other three nodded, quickly making their way out of the town.

Robes and capes fluttered in the breeze, mana firing from their fingertips, and songs echoing from their instruments. The sound of steal ringing through the air. Together the four fought the creatures of this land, until they reached a grand pillar, even those not gifted with mana, like Antonio could feel the magic that dwelled inside this place.

The Black Mage and the Summoner exchanged worried looks. The feeling was not as strong as it should be.. "We mustn't tarry…"

And the four entered the temple of the crystal.

* * *

A/N

I used a number generator to decide who should join the party. From 1-100

Canada got an 11 and then Austria got a 99. I laughed so hard. Anyone who has played a Final Fantasy knows that you leave the bard behind. Because… well, he's useless.. Unless you play that way with status effects.. I don't. I never have. Brute strength and magic. In the first FF I always have the warrior, white mage, black mage.. And then a red mage…because I like their hats… but, you should probably bring the monk..

Fun notes.

Plus Ultra is Spain's motto. It's Latin and means Further Beyond.

The King who Spain met with is Juan Carlos I who is the King of Spain and has been so for thirty five years.

The crystal is from Final Fantasy, almost all of them. There are usually four; fire, earth, water and wind.

Norway's Fairy is of course Navi from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

And yes if you have video games or fantasy anything that you would like to see in here, I'm open to requests. I heard a Tales request, and I'll certainly see what I can do.

Also, I'm ecstatic about the response this fic got. Six reviews in one go. It made me happy, as I was uncertain about how this would be receive. I've never written Hetalia before.

Every review is awesome, and I appreciate it. Truly I do.

Thank for the support, and I hope you stick with it.


	3. The White Knight Appears…

Chapter Three: The White Knight Appears…

"Did the King send you?" A short young man walked up to them as they entered the pillar. He wore brown robes and a white ribbon around his neck. He held a large book in his arms as he looked them over.

"Yes. I was." The Spaniard stepped up. "I brought these three with me, to assist."

"Good call." Violet eyes gave them one more look over. "I shall lead you to the crystal is. I can't go alone… there are monsters there that I cannot defeat on my own. But." He held out his large book. "I can provide you with everything you need to know about them."

That seemed good, the young scholar of the pillar, and when they weren't battling the monsters that lurked within, was discussing the situation.

"You see this crystal is a life force for our world. Without it, it could start to collapse…"

"Then why isn't it better protected?" the Austrian Bard demanded.

"Most people don't even know about it… lately the crystal's power is waning, and we can't figure out why… without the protection of it's own mana, the crystal is very vulnerable.." the Scholar sighted shaking his head. "We just can't figure it out…"

"Is it just this one crystal that keeps the planet together?" asked Spain curiously.

"No no, of course not… there is the crystal to the North, the Great Seed to the South. The Evenstar to the West and to the East.. The lamppost.."

* * *

"Lamppost?" "Dēng zhù?" "Lygtepæl?" "Lampadaire?" "Laternenpfahl?" "Lampione?"

"Hai!" Japan almost shouted. "A lamppost!"

England sat up straight, "Japan. That doesn't make sense. It'd have to be a lamppost that still used fames, and if you wish for the lamppost to be one of the sources of power that means that someone has to be there to take care of it at all times, and really-"

"England-san…" Japan sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's magic.."

The emerald eyed man seemed to pondered this for a while, before at last nodding. "Very well then, continue."

* * *

"All of these things keep the world in check. If one is destroyed the world is in trouble. If they are all destroyed, then our world is doomed. I fear for this crystal… I'd hate to think the beginning of the end is upon us.

With that, Iceland stopped before a set of doors. "The crystal lies in here." He pushed open one of the doors, holding it open for the other four. Inside was a large crystal sphere. Reaching almost to the ceiling. The light coming in from windows were hitting the sphere making a multitude of lights of all different colors hit the wall.

"Never before have I seen such a wonder," Roderich murmured stepping into the room. His eyes taking in the sight before him, the colors that danced around the room. The source of life itself sitting before them.

Arthur, followed the bard's example and stepped in, his attention solely on the crystal. He reached out placing his gloved hand on the smooth surface, the Summoner right behind him, mimicking the other's actions.

"It's weak.." Norway murmured. "It's power is fading.. But why.. I cannot say."

The scholar looked up at them worry clear in his features. "Is there anyway for you to fix it?"

England shook his head. "Something from somewhere is draining it's powers… the source needs to be found and eliminated.. Before it's to late."

The violet eyed student nodded, he reached into his robes pulling out a puffin. Fly far and fast… find what we need to save the crystal. Go!"

With that the black bird with a pink ribbon around it's neck, quickly took off, circling the room a few times and before soaring out the open window to obey his masters orders.

"The good news is.." The summoner removed his hand turning to look at the members of the group. "Is that the crystal has time. We have time to save it. It's weakened, but has enough energy to where it wont be burning out on us anytime soon."

"Kesesesesesesesesesese!"

England and Norway quickly jumped away from the crystal, as a horrible sound of breaking glass was heard.

In the center of the crystal the tip of a sword could be seen, cracks quickly forming from that point. And to their horror the sword moved through the crystal, loud cracks of glass breaking at each movement.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese!" was heard again as the top half of the crystal fell over, shattering against the floor into a million pieces.

"AH! Did you see me waste that crystal? I am awesome!" Leaping onto the bottom half of the crystal, standing proudly, was a man of the palest skin, and snow white hair. He had blood red eyes, and a smile that screamed madness. His armor was black and silver, a cape of white and black. "Kesesesesese!"

* * *

"Prussia!" The room shouted.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"I don't want to be the hero. I'm villaining it up,"

There was a lot of angry complaints, in many languages.

"Chinmoku wa, shite kudasai!" Japan said over the noise. "Prussia-san, may keep doing what he's doing. Eventually you'll have to join the team, but you're welcome to continue what you're doing for some time, agreed?"

"Ja!" The Prussian beamed happily.

"Then let's continue,"

"You bloody git!" The black mage hissed. "You have no idea what you've done!" He waved his hand forming a fireball in his palms, tossing it at the mage.

"Pathetic!" the albino knight laughed, he leapt from the lower part of the crystal, and landing in front of the mage. He made sure his boot collided with the man's chest sending him flying.

Norway spun, flicking his wrists. "From under the scariest bridges, I summon thee, you who eats Halflings and Billy Goats alike, I ask you to come forth and defeat thy enemy!"

With a flash of light, the large foul smelling hairy creature came forth, swinging his arms wildly at the Prussian.

"Kesesesesese!" The albino swung his sword cutting the creature in half. "Pathetic! You cannot defeat the awesome me!" He ran forward, at the summoner who was still reeling from his summon being killed. The albino used the blunt edge of his sword to send Norway to the ground.

"You fiend.." Violet eyes flashed meeting amused scarlet. "I shall end this with a few simple notes."

"Eh?" The Albino asked amused.

"Prepare yourself, for Minute Waltz in D Flat Major." With that the brunette's bow hit the strings of his violin, the quick melody doing… nothing to the Prussian.

"AHAHAHA! Look at you specks! Are you serious? I'm going to hang you from that sissy little frilly thing around your neck! It's going to be awesome! Did you really think your musical number was going to do anything to me? Are you going to bore me to death" The Knight stalked his way over to the bard.

"Hold on villano," Antonio twirled his sword in his fingers. "Roderich's music may not do anything to you… " He laughed rushing towards the Prussian. His sword raised. "Tener eso!" The melody that Roderich was playing giving him added strength.

With a leap, he made to slice and dice this man, it'd be easier then cutting up a tomato.

The knight's sword clashed against the warriors. Emerald eyes were wide, shocked. Within seconds, the Spaniard was on his back a heavy boot on his chest. "Weak! All of you." Scarlet eyes on the man with the violin, then onto the frightened Scholar in the corner. Terrified."

* * *

"Stop stop!" Austria, was standing up panic in his violet eyes. "I'm a bard! I can't defeat him!"

Japan, had a hand over his mouth, holding in his laugh, he watched with amusement as the Heroes rolled the dice, that America had in his pocket for one reason or another even the American didn't know, with the ones and twos for their abilities, and Prussia rolled six after six, untouched by the heroes and his ego only growing.

England looked as if he might cry when he rolled. The only other person who had rolled well was Austria.. But he was a bard, and useless.

"Hey," America said, sitting back in his chair, putting his feet upon the table, "I vote, for a redo and by redo I say start over, since this is the shoddiest hero work I've ever seen. Whose with me?" the blonde raised his hand, followed by England whose face was buried in his arms, he weakly raised a hand. Austria too, bouncing on his toes, eager for a restart before his character was destroyed by Prussia.

France simply laughed. "I like to watch them suffer, let's keep going, it's part of the fun. Have at them Gilbert~"

"Ya! I only wish it was me who was clubbing their fish like faces in haha! Gilbert we should be comrades da!"

Gilbert, despite being far away from the Russian already, moved his chair a few more inches away anyway. "So I can keep beating the crap out of them?"

Japan nodded, brown eyes gleaming with amusement. "Do continue."

* * *

The Prussian licked his lips, Specs. You're next.

"I'm afraid not… good knight," The bard, tipped his feathered hat. And held out his cape, With a quick flick of his wrist he wrapped it around himself, vanishing from sight."

"What the hell?"

* * *

"What the hell?" demanded Prussia. "I was about to wail on Roddy!"

"Roderich…" The Austrian corrected.

"Afriad not, Prussia-san." Japan smiled. "Bard's have an ability to hide. As their physical ability is next to nothing. Austria-san was able to roll just enough to keep himself safe. So I'm afraid that you will not be hurting him today."

"TSK!" The Prussian threw a glare at the Austrian. "You're character is like you through and through. Never one to dirty your own hands! Oh. I'll get you. And I'll invade your characters vital regions so fast and hard, he wont even know what happened to him!"

Hungary's green eyes had fire behind them. She tilted her head to the side slightly, a truly mad grin spreading across her face. "Mr. Prussia, if you even think about touching Mr. Austria's vital version, I'll see to it that yours are never again inhabitable by man or creature,"

Austria adjusted his glasses glancing at Japan. "May we continue, the conversation is getting uncomfortable."

"H-hai.."

* * *

The Knight scowled, seeing nothing. He turned seeing nothing left but a scholar. He huffed, that brat was hardly worth his time. He let out a whistle, and flying in came a little yellow bird that tweeted happily and landed on the albino's head. The man grinned pulling the bird off his head, and throwing it. "Gilbird Go!"

The little yellow bird turned into a much larger half chicken half emu sort of bird. Big enough to ride around on. The Knight laughed hysterically, jumping on the bird's back. He looked around giving them all a mock salute. "See you around losers. You have all been beat by the awesome me! Let's do it again sometime. I've got more stuff to smash up at the other places. If you can pick yourselves up and drag yourselves there, I'll be sure to kick all your asses again. Keseseseseses!"

The yellow bird, quickly took flight, soaring out the window. Though there was no way such a large bird with tiny wings and with a grown man in armor ridding on it should be able to fly.. But really, that was the least of the defeated party's worries.

"We failed in our mission.." Spain said, holding his chest as he sat up slowly.

The bard slowly reappeared, sighing in relief. "You should return to the king, and tell him what has happened. Then we need to go and rescue the other life sources of the planet from that maniac!"

The scholar stood from his corner, dusting off his robes. "They are not easy to find.. This one, sadly being in the most obvious place… the others will not be easy to reach. Even for that man… I can lead you in the right direction. But we must hurry.

England, stood adjusting his hat. "Sounds find to me.. The sooner the better… on foot will take a long time.. Perhaps we need to find someone who can take us by a faster route.."

Norway nodded. "We'll look once we can back to town. There must be someone who can assist us."

They nodded in agreement, dusting each other off, making sure they weren't to badly damaged. But there wasn't any time. They had to move. That crazy night was on the move, and in danger of destroying everything.

* * *

A/N

Oh boy… Sad to say there is no planning when I write this. There are some scenes planned out but most is chance. And was this fight scene chance.

I have written down what each character has to roll to be able to use certain spells, and what they need to miss getting hit.

Gilbert dominated everyone. His rolls were ridiculous. Of course, again the only other who can get a good roll, Roderich. Useless bard.. I had a great time writing it though. Gilbert is fun to write.

Great Seed - Tales of Symphonia.

The Evenstar - Lord of the Rings

The lamppost - Chronicales of Narnia

Norway's Summon: Trolls are a common fairy tale creature in his part of the world. In fact The Three Billy Goats came from his area. That's where I got it from.

Gilberd- Gilbird turned into a Chocobo from Final Fantasy. Now. Only the gold ones can fly, but Gilbird is so awesome that he can fly when he's still yellow. Gilbert skipped weeks of inbreeding his Gilbirds, because, he's awesome. ((also, I love anyone who understood this. :') ))

Again. Reviews I love them, I thank each person who has sent one in. It means a lot. Let's me know I'm doing a good job. So thank you much!


	4. Forgive, but Never Forget

The traveling companions arrived at the town, and the Spaniard parted from the four to return to the king and tell him of the disappointing news. The other four would look for a way to get to the other life sources.

"The docks perhaps?" the Austrian asked, looking at the white sails of ships in the not terribly far distance.

"By sea does seem to be the only choice for getting there quickly, I'm afraid." England sighed. He adjusted his pointed hat, and gestured to the docks. "We can't waste time. That mad man is getting closer to the life sources while we waste our time here,"

The group agreed and headed for the docks. It was filled with ships, sails of all different colors.

"Are we going to steal a ship?" Iceland asked.

"I guess we could.. I wouldn't advise it." Norway sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Steal? Non non, that will not do,"

They turned to see a man in a frilly blue jacket, Knee high boots with slight heels. A large blue hat with a long white feather sticking out of it. He had wavy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. And a little blonde scruff on his chin.

Mana sparked at the group's fingertips of England and Norway. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, running a hand through his hair, eyeing them in a way that made them all feel uncomfortable. "Why I am Francis Bonnefoy, my name is well known among the seas, for I am the greatest gambler and pirate this world has ever seen."

* * *

Arthur spit tea all over the table, Alfred moving his feet just time to avoid the spray. Greece looked at the tea he had almost been hit by with a blank expression.

France grinned deviously from further down the table, "Problem, Angleterre?"

"You! You pompous frog! You're a Gambler not a pirate, first off!"

"I think it's fair to say that as a gambler my character is also allowed to be a pirate. It's characterizing him. Giving him a story. You're not jealous are you?" The Frenchman put a hand to his mouth, feigning surprise that Arthur might be upset.

The Englishman's face turned a bright shade of red. "Of course there is a problem! You-"

"Are you jealous that I made my character a pirate before you had a chance, better yet, before you even thought of it? But it doesn't matter. A black mage pirate sounds really stupid. And not logical. After all, your character isn't supposed be good in swordsman ship so it wouldn't make sense that you were a pirate. And if you did add that you were a pirate, you're just doing it cause I did it first. That makes you a copy cat. And no one likes a copy cat, Angleterre."

"Me… me copy you? Don't make me laugh you frog! It's you who is copying me!" Arthur pointed an accusing finger at the Frenchman. "You know very well that I was ten times the pirate you could ever hope to be! I ruled the seas, and your only doing this because after all this time you're still bitter about it all. So you're doing this to make yourself feel superior! It's not working frog!"

"Vraiment?" France's blue eyes sparked with amusement. "Because… it feels like it's working~"

"YOU!" Arthur made to leap over the table to sock it to the Frenchman, being held back by Spain who had the man by his collar. The Spaniard could only smile weakly at all the tension. Francis only laughing happily at what he had stirred up.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" The albino in the room stood, his scarlet eyes gleaming as he looked from France to England and Spain. "I think we all know who the best pirate is." He gestured to himself. "This guy."

England sputtered, furious with the situation and Spain laughed cheerfully at Gilbert.

"And the best pirate in many ways." Gilbert winked, leaning over the table towards Roderich. "Isn't that write Little Master~?"

Austria stared at the Prussian not letting a hint of emotion pass. Violet eyes simply dull and unimpressed with Gilbert.

The sound of a frying pan colliding with someone's skull echoed through the room. "You didn't actually invade his actual vital regions! Stop telling everyone you did!" Hungary snarled, raising her kitchen instrument above her head to strike again.

"How to you know?" Gilbert cackled evilly, though holding the side of his head that had been attacked. "Kesesesesese~ I could have taken them by surprise while you were sleeping."

"Oh lord.." sighed the Austrian closing his eyes in exasperation, he adjusted his glasses, ducking slight as he did, avoiding the frying pan that was being swung wildly.

A fist slammed against the table, this particular fist did that often in meetings. "Silence!" "He grabbed his older brother by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away before he took another hit to the cranium and pushed him into his seat. "Everyone sit." He took a deep breath as everyone slowly sat back down. "Even when it's something fun none of you can behave yourselves. Japan is doing something nice for us. So shut up and listen to what he's saying and deal with whatever happens." Germany's sky blue eyes tossed a glare to England who look scandalized that he was being addressed for this particular issue. "Got it?"

The room was filled with mumbled "Got it" and "Okay" before the blond sat back down as well. Giving his brother a glare as well.

Scarlet eyes went wide, as he held up his hands up in front of him, playing the innocent act.

* * *

"I am the greatest gambler and pirate this world has ever seen."

"Then would you perhaps lend us a hand?" Norway asked stepping forward. "Our need is dire, and our mission true."

"Fool," Arthur pulled back the Summoner. "He's a pirate and can not be trusted. Ship or not, we can not put our faith in him!"

"We have no other choice," Iceland argued.

"But Arthur is correct," The bard sighed. Once we get onto his ship we are at his mercy. We could be mugged or killed… or even worse…Our vital regions could be invaded…"

"You git! Having your vital regions invaded is not worse then death!"

Roderich's violet eyes glanced over at the bard. "Clearly, you haven't-"

"Now now…" The pirate said stepping up to them. "I don't have the time to listen to this squabble. I'm feeling rather generous today. So I'll offer you all a deal. Just across the big blue is a rather large town. In that town is a theater. I would like one of you to perform in that theater. All of you are fairly feminine, so any of you will do for the part." The Frenchman eyed them all, licking his lips slightly.

The group in unison shivered slightly. "And if one of us do this… you'll take us to where we need to go?"

"Absolutely."

The group looked at each other warily. Arthur shook his head. "Don't trust this frog,"

"We need a ship though," The Summoner sighed. "And we can't waste anymore time…" He sighed stepping forward. "Very well, how will you pick one of us. And we will only go with you once our task is complete."

"Fair enough. And it's a gamble to see whom I will take. If you are so desperate you will have no complaints." From inside his jacket the man pulled out two dice. "Who will roll first?"

The Black Mage held out his hand with a sigh. "There is one more of our group. He must of course go with us, and roll too,"

The Gambler pouted for a moment as he thought. "I have no idea what he looks like, is he like these delicate flowers?"

"Isn't that part of the gamble, pirate?"

Blue eyes and emerald locked for a moment. Dislike clear for a few moments before the Gambler broke his gaze spinning on his heel. "Yes of course. Roll you little fireball. I'd like to be off sooner rather then later.

The black mage took a deep breath, kneeling down on the ground, his companions kneeling beside him. Arthur let the dice drop from his hand, the clattered to the ground forming a one and a two. "Ha!" He said triumphantly. Someone had to get something better.

The Frenchman sighed and shrugged. "What a shame, it would've been nice to have you, but those brows of yours." The pirate tapped his own forehead. "Perhaps it's for the best."

The Mage opened his mouth to retort rudely but Iceland nudged him out of the way to avoid another fight. He picked up the dice, and dropped them onto the ground as well. He flinched as the dice added up to the number nine.

The Summoner went next rolling the dice, breathing a sigh of relief as seven came up. Only adding a sad little moan from Iceland.

So what if the scholar had to go with the pirate at some point? He wasn't part of their original group. There would be no real loss. At least, that's how Arthur felt about it.

The bard feeling that his roll was safe, it'd be hard to out do a nine. He tossed rolled his dice, seeing snake eyes come up. A two. He smirked pleased. All that was left was Spain…

"Hey guys! Any luck finding a ship?" The emerald eyed man ran up to them happily.

"Yes in fact," Arthur said picking up the dice and handing them to Antonio. "All you have to do is roll these dice and we'll be on out way."

"Oh? That's it? Okay!" With a bright smile, he knelt down and rolled the dice on the ground. "Three," he said happily. "That it?"

"That's it." Arthur turned pushing the silver haired boy forward. "When we are finished, you get to have him for your little show."

"Works for me." The Frenchman narrowed his eyes looking over the Scholar. Yes, he'd do. "Alright. To my ship then, where are we going exactly?" The pirate turned on his heel leading them to a grand ship. Flags of white, red and blue waving in the breeze proudly.

Spain smiled having the information needed to finding the next crystal. "To the west lies the Evanstar! It's the closet one seeing as where this town is. It's hidden within the mountains. But I don't know anything much more then that."

"To the West it is then." The Pirate stepped aboard his ship. "Tous sur le pont! We head west. Stay within sight of land!"

Pirates scurried about the deck, getting the ship ready to go. And the captain of their ship stood at the helm, he tilted his hat up, a smile gracing his lips as he gazed out on the horizon. Blue eyes softening at the sight before him…

* * *

"Do you remember those days Angleterre?" France looked over at the Englishman, no more teasing behind his sapphire eyes.

The Englishman looked over at him for a moment. "Yes of course. Some of the best years of my life were on the seas, and just after that too."

Spain sat back in his chair, smiling slightly. "Just after our pirate days, the little ones came into some of your lives."

Arthur's emerald eyes darkened. As memories both good and bad filled his mind.

Francis sighed, "Of all of us who have raised a country I can't believe it's Gilbert who did the best out of all of us."

"Kesesesesese"

"Hey now, amigo!" Spain said, slightly offended. "Romano turned out just fine!"

"He's a brat Antonio."

The one Italian didn't look at all perturbed by the insults flying about him. "Well whomever raised my brother royally screwed up," He said in his defense.

"Ve~?"

The mouthier Italian looked over at the Austrian.

"That would be Hungary," Roderich said in his defense.

"What!" She said shocked.

"You put him in dresses,"

"You didn't even know he was a male."

"That's because he was always in dresses, what was I supposed to think, dear?"

"Don't speak condescendingly to me, Roderich," she practically hissed.

"Then don't use that tone with me, Hungary," he said pleasantly back.

Prussia's eyes were wide as saucers as he leaned forward hoping that Hungary would just sock the aristocrat in the face. He loved watching these once inseparable lovebirds fight.

"Prussia did a terrible job raising Germany, aru," China huffed clearly offended. All the countries that he had raised had left him if not done worse at some point. "Just because Germany never hated Prussia at one point didn't mean he did a good job, aru. Do we not recall TWO world wars thanks to that man?"

Gilbert lost interest in the Austrian and turned to glare at China. "The wars wasn't his fault! You have to do what the bosses say!"

"You have some say on what your bosses do, aru," China retorted. "You can say, hey, I think this is a bad idea, aru, And the effects of two world wars is all around us. Why some of us are in the situations they are in." Gold eyes drifted to the American, who looked back with a small frown.

"Like a butterfly," Japan muttered. China nodded at the reference.

"It's not West's fault!" Gilbert snapped standing up.

"Ost," warned the younger brother, warning the albino to sit down.

"It is, aru!" China stood as well. "Had at least the second war not happened, Japan would have never attacked America. America would have never attacked back. That type of war fair would have never been introduced, aru. The tensions between Russia and America would have never happened. And most importantly, America would be minding his own business, he wouldn't be in debt to me, aru,"

Alfred visibly flinched at the reminder of the huge bill he owed the Chinese.

"Enough," warned Arthur standing up as well.

"And you'd still be a country, Prussia, aru,"

Gilbert glared at Yao, a scowl clear on his pale features. Debating if he should tackle the Chinaman and beat the crap out of him.

"Enough," warned Arthur again. "The wars did happen. And it's thanks to Alfred that the allied powers won them. I think he deserves a hero complex, not as big as the one he actually has…but, stop calling him out on the flaws of today. Like Prussia said, it's the leaders who decide things. The nation has no choice to obey. It's not his fault his country is in debt,"

"Sticking up for the young one, Angleterre? Still guilty from the Civil War?"

Both America and England gasped softly at the mention of their dark past. Where England had supported the South in the Civil War. Helped ripped apart the American even more. Who was screaming in agony as his countrymen ripped each other apart.

"Y-You frog… You know,"

"Regardless of America's wins in the war, it doesn't give him the right to but into everyone's business. You all agree, da? It's why he get's attacked on his own land. Then bullies everyone into his wars and doing what he says. I wont be sorry when more of your b-"

"Russia!"

Ivan stopped himself once hearing the angry voice of China. The one who started this. "No matter what a country has done. Innocents don't deserved to be harmed like that. You never attack the innocent people of a country for the wrong doings of their leaders." Golden eyes fell onto Japan who couldn't hold his gaze.

"This is supposed to be fun, please… I must insist we don't bring up the past." Japan asked quietly.

Prussia and China slowly sat back down. Gilbert clearly furious, and Yao a little upset with himself it seemed. He held his panda tightly to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. If we can take a small break." Alfred asked quietly still standing. "I'm going to break open the vending machines so we don't starve to death while we're here."

With that the American left without another word. England quickly following after. "A-Alfred." his voice could be heard as he went further down the hall.

Denmark let out a low whistle at the awkward and almost deafening silence that had taken a hold of the room. The muffled voices of Arthur and Alfred still heard in the distance. But to far off to make sense of any of the words.

"The past is the past for a reason, everyone," Spain said softly. His emerald eyes focused on the table. "We should forgive. But never forget."

They're were nods from around the room. And a muttered; "tomato bastard is right about something,"

"Empires will raise and fall. Wars will start and end. And some day, we'll shed the blood of each other again," Antonio said sadly. "It's inevitable. Humans fight. We've been fighting each other for hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of years. Since before Grandpa Rome, and we'll be fighting still, even after some of us are gone. War will make corpses of us all. Such is our fate. So let's hold onto these moments of peace we are granted. "Let's not think about the day when I may have to fight, Francis… or…or Romano. Those days may come. And if it does, well, I want to hang onto the fond memories for as long as I can. I don't want to ruin the peace by bickering about things like the past. Things that weren't always our choice." The Spaniard took a deep breath as the other nations in the room took in the speech.

"I'm sorry, aru. This wasn't the place." China said softly. He closed his eyes sadly.

"Can we start?" Romano asked, sighing. "All this touchy feely crap is pissing me off."

"I'd like to England-san and America-san to come back," Japan said softly.

"I'll go help them then." France said quickly leaving the room.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments.

"I wish there was a piano in here," muttered Gilbert.

"Why?" snorted Hungary.

"So specs can play and lighten the mood. You can't be pissed off when he plays. It's impossible. I've tried!"

Hungary and Austria both looked at the Prussian surprised. Roderich recovered first placing a gloved hand to his mouth laughing softly. The albino perked up, scarlet eyes sparking to life and a grin appeared on his face, at the not often heard laugh.

Hungary starred at the two men suspiciously, Finland smiled up at Sweden and received a gentle pat on the head. China and Japan exchanged apologetic glances. And Italy jumped up.

"Ve~ I almost forgot," The red head dug into his briefcase pulling out a very large container of… "Paaaaaaasta~"

Germany face palmed in exasperation. "Italy! You have important documents you need to bring not pasta!"

"Ve?"

"Oh!" Spain jumped up next. "I have tomatoes!"

"Of course you do," murmured Romano, though he was smiling, slightly.

"Vash and I have leftover cheese from our lunch" Lichtenstein said happily, wanting to be included, much to her brother's protests.

"Like, with the snacks that America is getting. This will be like, a great meal." Poland said excitedly.

"I have vodka!" Russia said, pulling several bottles out of his coat.

"I saw paper plates and cups in the lunch room," Canada said running out to get them.

"I always have food, aru~" China said, pushing over some leftovers from his lunch. Though it looked more like a second lunch.

"Beer~! Beer`! Beer~!" That's what I snuck into the meeting!" Prussia said, pulling bottles out of his brother's brief case.

"Ost…"

"I've been buzzed this whole meeting and it's still not tolerable." Gilbert cackled.

"Cake, it's leftover. It was to pretty to eat here, I decided, so I was saving it. But I'm happy to share now." Austria said pushing over the slice.

The other countries slid over what they had left over from lunch. America, France and England came in with America's bomber jacket being used to carry all the soda's candy and chips they had stolen from the vending machines.

"Oh! I have lunch to share," England said happily, moving over to his place.

"No" was the general consensus for England's food. Which wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't welcomed France's food.

"I'll eat your food with you Arthur," The American said happily, setting his jacket down on the table, earning a huge smile from the Englishman.

"Japan!" Gilbert shouted through a mouthful of pasta, once Canada had come back with the plates and settled in. "Let's get started. I want to win this thing before we have to go home."

Japan paused with a dumpling halfway in his mouth, he was going to correct the Prussian but decided against it. "Very well then." He glanced up at everyone. Dining on dishes from all over the world. Sitting in peace. If only for this one evening or even these few moments. He could at least say he saw it happen. Kiku took a deep breath.

"The pirate ship sailed through the seas. Hoping to make it in time to save the next life source before the Knight got his hands on it. With Francis at the helm, and the mountain peeks in the distance they could only hope they were not to late,"

* * *

Darker then normal, but I needed them to all fight and get that out of their system so I can work on maybe pairing people up at some point. Lots of references in History. So brief I'm not going to mention them all. If you catch them awesome :D If not, no big deal. The next chapter I'm looking forward too. More laughs again and randomness. It shouldn't get quite that dark again.

Thanks for all your reviews, hits, favs and alerts. They mean a lot


	5. A Hero, of sorts, Arrives!

The Heroes had left the ship seeing an entrance within the mountains. Right now they were climbing the rocky surface of the mountains trying to reach said entrance. Well most of them were climbing.

"How are you doing that?" Spain asked, panting softly.

"Haha," The Black mage laughed, his feet hovering inches from the ground. No strain of climbing up the peek for him. "It's an ability called float~"

"How about sharing some of that ability with us?" huffed the bard.

"And waste my mana? I think not."

The rest of the group sighed but eventually made it into the cave. "Are you sure the crystal is here." Norway asked.

Iceland nodded. "Yes. It's about finding it's location through the winding mountain tunnels."

Arthur summoned a small ball of fire in his hands, lighting up the dark passageways.

The group walked for a long while in silence.

"This is looking hopeless," The bard sighed. "We're lost in here. Perhaps that knight is too. Let us go back."

"We can't just go back," the scholar sighed. "We need to make sure this life source is okay."

There was another shared sigh within the group and they continued on until the passage way split into several different ways.

"Now what?" Spain asked. "Do we just split up?"

Iceland glanced at each road. "Well…"

"Oi Oi, This is ridiculous. I feel like we've been running around this cave for days! Are you sure you led me to the right place little guy?"

The group tensed up, seeing the albino appearing from one of the passageways, most likely talking to the little bird on his head.

He froze when he saw them. His scarlet eyes wide. Their expression was similar.

"We can't fight here," whispered Iceland. "It may cause the cave to collapse or something."

It seemed a Knight may have had a similar thought. "Keseseesese," he cackled and bolted down another passageway.

Spain took charge. "I'll chase him, Norway follow me, the rest split up. We have to find the life force and protect it!" The Spaniard ran off, chasing the knight through the caves. The Summoner right behind him.

"This way then," the Bard sighed running down the only option left. Arthur sighed following, the scholar just a step behind.

They ran through the winding tunnels, hoping they didn't end up getting lost deeper in the depths.

The Austrian bard narrowed his eyes. "I see something ahead. Arthur can't you make that light any brighter?"

"Not unless you enjoy getting burned." scoffed the Englishman.

"Oh!" Roderich now realizing what he saw. It was nothing. He slid to a stop warning the others to do the same. His boots stopping just before the edge. He barely got a sigh out when his heart started racing again Arthur and Iceland slamming into his back. He put his hands on the wall. "Idiots!"

The Black Mage peeked over his shoulder. "What's down there?" Iceland did the same to his other shoulder.

"I don't know. All I can see is fog. And I don't care to find out.

"Is there a way to cross?" Iceland asked.

"No." The Austrian huffed, removing his hands from the wall to fix his glasses.

"Hey! Move!" A rough voice growled.

The Austria's held the sides of the wall again, his boots sliding closer to the edge. "Stop it!" he demanded.

"Eh? Why?" Silvery hair pushed the mage out of his way so he could see. "Or. it's a cliff. Well that ain't convenient."

It was the knight! Which meant the other's would be right behind! "Back up at once you buffoons" The bard demanded.

"Don't you boss me around," huffed the black mage. The Knight nodding in agreement.

The bard felt another force hit his back his toes sliding off the edge. "Back up!" he shouted.

"Are you guys stuck?" asked the ever cheerful voice of Spain.

"NO!" the group declared.

"I'll give you a push."

"NO!"

And with one big push, Spain pushed the whole group, and the knight, off the cliff.

The Austrian felt his heart stop as he felt a the group cling to him. They were going to die!

But before he could really complete that thought his feet hit the ground, but with the force of everyone clinging to him and panicking made him fall over right after that. The drop had only been a few feet, if that. The mist had hidden the ground from them making it look like the fall could have been much longer.

"Everyone okay?" Spain asked.

"You could have killed us!" snapped the Black Mage, pushing himself up of the bard whom everyone had landed on.

Spain landed gracefully beside the group as it's members picked themselves up off the ground. "It's foggy down here."

"It's a mist." Iceland said calmly, brushing his dark brown robes off. "The Evenstar is creating it."

"Kesesese~" and with that the Knight was off running into the white mist.

"Stop him!" Norway shouted giving chase.

Through the mist there was a bright light. That had to be where the life source was.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone froze looking for the sudden obnoxious laugh.

"There!" Iceland pointed up. On a ledge above the party there were five figures spread about, forming a half circle around the group. The one in the center had his hands on his hips. His fingers in reach of some scary looking guns in holsters, there was also a whip at his hip. A brown fedora sat on the blondes head, with one little blonde hair sticking straight up. He also had bright blue eyes and square glasses.

He had two other companions at each of his sides. To the right was a man with slicked back blonde hair and sharp piercing blue eyes. He was in decorative armor and his cape was black, gold and red. He had a large broad sword placed in front of him, his hands firmly on the hilt. Beside him was a girl in all black, her mouth was covered by a mask. But she had dark hair done up and pink flowers in her hair.

At the leaders other side, was someone short, in a white robes. Their face was hidden by the hood of their robes. And lastly their was a man with golden eyes and dark hair tied into a pony tail. Plainly dressed compared to the others, lose clothing that left room for movements.

The party members, and the knight, drew their weapons. Swords were out, and mana sparked at Arthur and Norway's fingertips, the Bard placed his bow carefully on the strings of his instrument.

The blonde haired leader simply smiled. "I'll give the orders here, as I'm the hero!" He swung his hand to the side. "Go! China!"

The one on the far end stiffened slightly in surprise at being called, but in a second he had jumped down. "Ai ya!" He threw a punch hitting the albino in the jaw. Then he jumped up and kicked the Bard in the chest. A swinging kick to the stomach for the Black Mage. An uppercut punch to the Summoner. A quick roundhouse kick to the Spaniard. It all happened in seconds to the group. And they all fell to the ground at about the same time.

The scholar held his large book in front of his face to protect himself from the attacks to come, but the fist fighter made no move to attack Iceland.

England's back hit the ground and he slid a ways back. He groaned and opened his eyes. It was bright. "Oh!" There hovering just above him was a small shining jeweled pendent. The Evenstar!

The mage grinned and reached for it.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so." A click was heard and the Englishman turned his attention to their attackers. The leader was holding a silver pistol at him. Guns were still new to these lands, but one thing was certain, they were dangerous. The emerald eyed wizard scowled but lowered his arm. There was no question what would hit first, a bullet or a spell…

The rest of the other group jumped down from the ledge.

"We've captured them Jones, looks like we wont have to use your super weapon after all." said the girl in black.

"What?" the blue eyed leader cried. "We can still totally use it!"

"Aiya…. It's really unnecessary, aru." the one that had beat them up declared. "Let's just tie them up and throw them out. We've protected the life force, that's all that matters."

"Awwwww. But I really want to use it!" he puffed out his cheeks pouting.

The blonde who was dressed in the fancy armor sighed. "We don't even know if it's safe."

"Seychelles!" The leader cried. "You want to see me use it right! It's going to be really cool!"

The one in the white robes shifted their one weight from one foot to the other, debating. The figure nodded, pulling down her hood. She was a tanned skinned young lady, with dark hair in pigtails with white ribbons. She looked at the American curiously. "It's going to be really cool?"

"Yeah totally!"

"Then let's do it!" she said excitedly.

"That's the spirit!" The American still held his pistol at the mage but pulled another and pointed it towards the ledge his group had been standing at. "Follow my gun boys and girls." he directed them to the large bolder sitting just above the ledge. It was being held in place by a few thin pieces of rope. "Prepare to be dazzled by something awesome!"

The Prussian perked up at the words awesome, he looked up at the bolder to see what was so awesome about it.

The Monk that had destroyed the party looked from Gunman to the bolder to the Gunman to them. His golden eyes widened for a moment. "Wait!"

It was to late, the American fired his gun, the bullet hitting the ropes and splitting them, causing the bolder to slowly roll fee.

"You idiot! We're on the ground too, aru. We're going to get crushed with these morons!"

The Gunman looked around. "Oh I see…"

"You wanker!" The Black Mage snapped gripping the man by his jacket. "What were you thinking." Emerald eyes narrowed looking into blues… surprisingly familiar blues…"_I just can't get the hang of magic… please don't be disappointed in me, Iggy," _He found himself slowly letting go and he didn't know why.

"Well." The American said brushing off his shirt from where he had been grabbed. "There is of course only one thing to do." His own group nodded slightly. "Retreat!" The American and his team bolted through the white mist, the bolder coming free from it's netting and slamming on the ledge then onto the ground.

"Prisa, prisa! Follow them or we'll be smashed flat!" said Spain jumping up and following. The rest of the team and the knight doing the same. The bolder gaining speed as it rolled after them.

The group of eleven ran as fast as they could through the passageway. Running as fast as they were able to stay just ahead of the bolder.

"I guess," panted the Gunman, "this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Ai ya," grumbled the Monk.

The girl in white robes pointed. "There is the exit. But!" She glanced behind her. "The life source stealers will get out too."

"We're not trying to steal the life source!" snapped the bard, holding his sides as he ran.

"Speaking of the Evenstar…" Iceland panted. "It was probably crushed by the bolder!"

"Kesesesesese,"

"You're an idiot Jones," sighed the Ninja.

"The bolder crushed the Evenstar?" The American said shocked.

"Oh no! We failed to protect another one!" The Warrior sighed.

"I did say that if you used the bolder, we'd crush the life force, back when you first had this idea…" A deeper voice said.

"Alfie is a dummy~ Alfie is a dummy~" sang the girl in white, skipping instead of running.

The bard huffed angrily. "You all anger me so much, if there was a way for me to express my anger to you all right now-"

"Save it Priss, you look like you're about to fall over, better focus on running, save your anger for another time, ja?"

"Silence you barbarian, it's your fault we're in this mess. You going around destroying the life forces." "Kesesesese, I didn't destroy this one~"

"Shut up," huffed Norway. "Let's just keep running so we don't die."

"I have an idea…" The black mage slid to a stop. Holding out his hands in front of him. Arthur closed his eyes, summoning his magic to his fingertips and forming a barrier in front of him. One that would hopefully stop the large rock.

THUD

The black mage opened his eyes surprised to see that he had made a perfect barrier. He shook his head. Of course he had made a perfect barrier.

"Nice one!" The gunman said, walking back, seeing that they no longer had to flee for their lives. "I knew this one black mage, he was pretty terrible."

"I am of course the best of the best." Arthur said haughtily, turning to look at the American, but finding he couldn't keep the others gaze. Those blue eyes looked so…

"OI! It's West!" The Prussian grabbed the blonde knight's hands. "Where have you been little bro. Man I am so glad I found you! Now you can help me on my most awesome quest. There are two more of those life force things to go."

"Nein." the blonde said pulling his hands away from the other. "I will not assist you on your quest. I have sworn to defend the life forces."

Scarlet eyes went wide. "Defend them?"

"And I will defeat any who seek to destroy them."

"D-Defeat?"

"Ja. Even you, bruder."

Gilbert stepped back when he saw his brother reach for his blade. He couldn't believe this. "Yeah, well whatever. I don't need your help West! I'm better off doin this alone! I've always been better off alone! It's awesome to be alone!" The Knight adjusted his black and white cape and turned and ran out of the cave. He had a job to do, and he'd do it all alone!

The American adjusting his hat sighing. "So, sorry about breaking the second life force. That's totally my bad. If it's okay with you, can we team up, and we'll help you all save the next one,"

Spain smiled happily. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! The more people we have the better things will be." he held out a hand which the American quickly took.

"Awesome!" The American smiled widely. "My team is awesome. We have me, the best Gunman this world has ever seen. Yao is a great monk, as you know his punches hurt. Ludwig is a Dark Knight, Taiwan is a Ninja, and little Seychelles is a White Mage, she can cure anything!"

Spain nodded excitedly. "Wonderful! Our team is getting stronger. Then we must hurry along and get to the next life source and protect it!"

"Right!" the American gave the Spaniard a thumbs up. "No more foul ups!"

Iceland stepped up. I guess we should head South… to the Great Seed."

The Black Mage shivered. "Ugh. I don't want to get back on that frog's ship."

"Ship? We can walk it. We're on the other side of the mountains now. It's a long walk but there is no need to take a boat." the ninja said.

"Then let us go." Said Spain excitedly. Determined to save the last two life sources no matter what.

* * *

Japan paused in his story telling for a moment to stretch a bit. The nations had finished eating for the most part.

"That bolder thing seemed really familiar" complained Sealand. "Did you take that from somewhere America?"

"Pssh. No way!" He gave the young blonde a thumbs up.

Arthur rolled his eyes the name off the movie on the tip of his tongue but unable to actually place it. American movies were terrible. He made sure to remind the American of that as often as he could.

"So, like, what's going to happen next?" Poland asked. The other countries looked to Japan, waiting for him to continue.

Kiku smiled, flipping a page in his notebook. "Well, let's see. There are only two life sources left to protect. And Gilbert is more determined then ever to destroy them…"

~A/N ~

Kesesese

That scene with America and the bolder, telling China to go attack the party members has been in my head for ages. I wanted America to be dressed like Indiana Jones, the hat and whip, everything. Reenact the scene where China goes and beats up the Axis Powers, then ends up getting them all almost killed with the bolder. X.D So that part wasn't by chance. The rest of Alfred's team was. And Arthur stopping the bolder was too. Seeing as how these guys have been rolling I was all ready to write about the barrier breaking and the force sending everyone flying out of the cave, but the black mage rolled a perfect twelve.

With Alfred here now I can work on getting a little USUK going. I need Hungary to show up as well soon so my love triangle can begin. Romano for Spain too! X3 I love the ideas everyone is giving me. I in fact plan to use one of them next chapter. ;) I'll be sure to credit you. So thanks for that. Anything else I'm happy to hear it.

I hope everyone enjoys :D And thanks to all the awesome reviewers, favs and alerters. And people who click on this fic in general. You're all awesome.


End file.
